1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to price verification systems and more particularly to systems and methods for verifying accuracy of price tags in a retail environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a retail environment, it is common for prices displayed for items, such as on price tags on the shelves that hold the items, to be inaccurate due to human error as they are manually placed/replaced by human personnel on the shelves. Price discrepancies mislead customers that are simply investigating items they are interested in purchasing, and much worse customers making actual purchases as the actual price charged upon check out of an item at a counter may not match the price displayed for the item on the shelf. These situations often cause customer inconvenience, frustration, dissatisfaction and, in other cases, customer disloyalty resulting in lost sales. It is therefore necessary to ensure that correct prices are displayed by price tags to provide customers with a desirable customer experience.
One common practice to verify whether price tags are accurate is to perform manual inspection of individual price tags. Manual verification typically requires human personnel to manually check each price tag's price and compare it against a listed price. This practice can be cumbersome and time consuming which could take a relatively long time to complete. Retailers are also sometimes faced with difficulty in scheduling regular manual verification procedures as employees are often busy with a wide variety of other tasks related to maintaining the retail environment, and employing additional people to assist may not be an option due to cost considerations. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient way of verifying accuracy of prices displayed for items in a retail environment.